SHIELD The Next Generation
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: This takes place years into the future and revolves around the children of the Agents of SHIELD, but will probably contain some scenes with original agents. See how the children of the Agents of SHIELD uphold their parent's legacies. Hopefully better than the summary suggests. Original pairings: Skye/Lincoln, Ward/Agent 33, FitzSimmons, Hunter/Bobbi, May/Andrew, Coulson/Audrey.
1. Chapter 1

Daisy Campbell, daughter of level 7 SHIELD medical agent and Afterlife transitioner Lincoln Campbell and level 9 second in command agent, Head of the THETA Protocol and liaison between SHIELD and Afterlife, was currently at her laptop as she and her team of the New Young SHIELD program, which is where teenaged children of agents and early graduates from the academies, both of which Daisy fell into the category of, were made active field agents until they turned 18, which was when they were assigned to an actual SHIELD Strike team.

But anyway, Daisy's team was comprised of Isabelle Hunter, John Ward, Katia Garner and Donald Fitz. Hunter was the daughter of Lance and Bobbi Hunter, Ward was the son of Grant and Kara (Agent 33) Ward, Garner was the daughter of Andrew and Melinda May-Garner and Fitz was the son of Leo and Jemma Fitz.

The op was supposed to be simple. SHIELD had received word that some cronies from the old organizations known as Centipede and AIM were getting together to try and reform a combination of their organizations. Rather than send in a full raid, Director Phil Coulson had elected to send in Daisy and her team to handle the situation. Daisy and Donald had worked together to create a Trojan horse program that was embedded into a flash drive. Isabelle's job was to sneak in and offer the drive to the people there with fake SHIELD data that Daisy had created. In reality, the drive would blind their systems and let Ward and Garner sneak in and steal a sample of any centipede or extremis work and would allow Daisy to hack into their system and get SHIELD eyes and ears on the situation.

But things went south when Isabelle tried to tag along with Garner and Ward.

"Hunter, get out of there, stick to the plan." Daisy said.

"Copy that." Isabelle said, right before the men she had tricked busted them.

"Buy me time, I need a couple more minutes." Daisy said.

"On it." John said.

"Use your new Silencers." Donald said of the guns he'd designed for the op.

"Right." Katia said as she and John drew their side arms and shot the men with ionized laser weaponry.

* * *

"Done, get out of there before back up comes. I'll get the van started." Daisy said.

"On our way." John said into his earpiece.

"Coulson is going to kill us for ruining the op." Donald said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Daisy said as she began to start up the van's propulsion systems.

"We are so dead." Katia said as she and the rest of their team got in the van.

"Lift off." Daisy said.

"Remind me how old you are again." John asked

"15." Daisy said as the van kicked into flight mode.

* * *

Once they were at altitude, Daisy set the autopilot for HQ before turning her chair back to face the others.

"You remembered to grab the flash drive right?" Daisy asked

"Yep." Katia said, tossing it to her best friend.

"Great, at least most of us followed the plan." Daisy said

"Yeah, Isabelle, what was that about? Why did you deviate from the mission plan?" Donald asked

"I didn't want to miss out on all the fun." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, well your parents are going to give you hell about it." Daisy said as the autopilot signaled that they were reaching HQ, also known simply as the Hangar, was coming into view.

"Get ready for landing." Daisy said as she retook the controls switched to landing gear.

* * *

"Welcome back, report Commander Campbell's office for debriefing. And you're lucky it's her and not director Coulson." Said Agent Mike Peterson.

"Thanks Mike." Daisy said to her mom's close friend.

Mike smiled at her before his expression went serious again.

* * *

When each team member entered the elevator, the scanner said their names and clearance level.

"Agent Daisy Campbell, Level 6, Agent Isabelle Hunter, Level 5, Agent Donald Fitz, Level 5, Agent John Ward, Level 5, Agent Katia Garner, Level 5."

"Commander Campbell's office." Daisy said.

"Acknowledged." The computer said.

"Remind me again how you're a level 6?" John asked

"A combination of having powers for a year, graduating early from communications and operations and the fact that my mother is Coulson's second." Daisy said.

"You have got to get me some powers one of these days." Isabelle said.

"Sorry, but I don't want to kill you." Daisy said as the doors opened.

* * *

"At least we plugged the flash drive in." Daisy said in defense.

"Yes, but your carelessness nearly cost all of you your lives. You've given me no other choice. When Director Coulson returns, I am going to recommend the shutdown of the Young SHIELD program." Her mother, Skye, said.

"What, no, you can't shut down the program." Donald said.

"Please Agent Campbell, it was my fault, don't blame the others." Isabelle said.

Skye looked at her daughter and said "Is this true?"

Daisy nodded.

"Alright then, this changes things. The Young SHIELD program will continue, but Isabelle Hunter, you are demoted to level 1 and I will be stationing you to the PLAYGROUND where your parents are so they can keep an eye on you." Skye said

"Yes ma'am." Isabelle said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I did some reading online about Age of Ultron and will be using some of the information gathered in the story. This chapter included will contain spoilers about the movie. Can't wait to see the whole thing on the big screen.**

* * *

Trip Campbell was freaking out. He and his twin sister Rebecca Campbell had just undergone Terrigenesis, the very first set of twins to ever go through, and now they were in the transition room where their father was currently helping them go through the transformation.

Trip looked at his body and was relieved to see that like the rest of his family, he had physically changed. He then looked over at Rebecca and saw that she hadn't changed physically either.

"Glad to see you're finally up. Daisy should be arriving here soon to identify what gifts you 2 have been given." His father Lincoln said, since Daisy's gift was that she could identify an inhumans powers before they even underwent mist exposure, determine if they should be selected to go through the mist and she could even create, manipulate and weaponize Terrigen mist if she wanted to.

"Great." Rebecca said as she came to.

* * *

When Daisy arrived at Afterlife via Gordon, she was immediately greeted by her grandmother.

"Hi Grandma." Daisy said, hugging Jiaying.

"Hello Daisy, how are your mom and brother?" Jiaying asked

"They're good. Grant is still on mission and mom is really wishing that dad would come home." Daisy said.

"He'll most likely be returning with you." Jiaying said.

"Right so, where are the twins." Daisy asked

"Follow me." Jiaying said.

* * *

When they arrived at the transition room, Daisy went to her sister first and took Rebecca's hand and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Daisy said "Rebecca's gift is molecular manipulation and creation. She can literally either manipulate the molecules of any objects already around her, or she can create the molecules of anything she could imagine. It'll come in handy on missions if she decides to join SHIELD's Young SHIELD program with me and my team."

Jiaying nodded as Daisy than moved to Trip, and did the same thing with him as she did with Rebecca.

"Trip's gift is that he generate massive spheres of energy that he can use in any way he wants. Defense, Offense, Energy, whatever." Daisy said.

"Great, Rebecca, I will be your guide and Trip, I believe that Gordon has been selected to be your guide." Jiaying said.

"Great." Trip said.

"Dad, you coming home with me?" Daisy asked

"Yep, my work is done." Lincoln said.

"We'll keep you up to date on their progress. Daisy, you'll be back here in a couple of months for the next selected individual." Jiaying said.

"Assuming my team and I aren't on mission yes. I'll see you guys then." Daisy said, hugging her siblings.

* * *

Isabelle honestly wished her parents had locked her up in Vault D, which is actually what they used to do when they grounded her. Instead, her father, who currently ran the PLAYGROUND, had made her his secretary.

"How much longer until I can go back into the field?" Isabelle said.

"Not until Director Coulson sends word that you're being put back on your old ops team." Her mother said.

"Great." Isabelle said sarcastically.

"You should've followed orders." Bobbi said.

"Like you're one to talk. From what dad said, you're not exactly someone who can be pointing fingers Mrs. Real SHIELD." Isabelle said.

Bobbi flinched at the reminder, since it had been years before she had been able to convince Hunter to give her another chance.

"Point taken, but still, you have to wait for the system to pull through." Bobbi said.

Isabelle groaned before she nodded.

Bobbi smiled at her daughter before going to hand in the latest analysis on a new potential recruit for Skye and May, since Skye oversaw THETA protocol candidates and May was Director of the Young SHIELD program.

* * *

"So, any idea why Director Coulson called us to his office?" Donald asked as he and his team approached the Director's office.

"No clue. But my best guess would be is that he's found someone to take Isabelle's place on our team." Daisy said.

"Great, because we need a third specialist." Ward said

"You know I can never tell if you're being sarcastic." Katia said.

"One of the skills I'm most proud of." John said.

Daisy rolled her eyes and said "Alright you 2, cut out the love fest, Coulson's waiting."

She and Donald had to stifle their laughs at the looks on their teammates' faces.

* * *

When they entered the director's office, the 4 of them were surprised were surprised to see a girl who looked about their age standing next to Coulson.

"Director Coulson." Daisy said.

"Agent Campbell, Agent Fitz, Agent Ward and Agent Garner, say hello to your new teammate, Agent Lila Barton, daughter of former level 7 SHIELD agent, Clint Barton and his wife Laura Barton. Graduated from SHIELD Ops academy last month and I have decided to assign her to your team." Coulson said.

"Awesome, it'll be cool to have the daughter of a former Avenger on our team." Daisy said.

"Why don't you show Lila to the bunks and get to know each other." Coulson said.

"Yes sir." John said.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the team's living quarters, Lila looked shocked. She had spent the past 15 years of her life hidden away at a secret farm due to her father's dangerous job. When Coulson had said bunks, Lila had pictured a room with bunk beds or something like that, but instead, what she found was a very comfortable looking lounge room with couches, bean bag chairs, a flat screen TV, a kitchenette with what she guessed was a food synthesizing device, along with 5 doors that led into different rooms.

"What do you think?" Agent Campbell asked

"This is not at all what I had in mind when Coulson said bunks." Lila said.

"Yeah, this more like an apartment." Agent Garner said.

"So what are your names?" Lila asked as they all got settled into the couches.

"Daisy Campbell, level 6, specialized in Communications and Operations, leader of this team." Agent Campbell said.

"Donald Fitz, level 5, specialized in Science and Technology, main scientist, technician and engineer of this team." Agent Fitz said.

"John Ward, level 5, specialized in operations, specialist of the team." Agent Ward said.

"Katia Garner, level 5, specialized in operations, specialist of the team." Agent Garner said.

"So, now you know about us, but what about you? All we know is your name and the fact that you're our new specialist." Daisy said to Lila, who nodded.

"Lila Barton, level 5, specialized in operations, this team's newest specialist." Lila said.

"I'll show you to your bunk. Donald, begin running surveillance on all known frequencies for anymore of people of that little love circle we intercepted. We need to make sure that they're not trying to reform their organizations, or worse, reform HYDRA." Daisy said.

"On it." Donald said.

* * *

"So, I assume that this bunk used to belong to someone else?" Lila asked Daisy as she helped her get settled in.

"Yep, Isabelle Hunter. She used to be level 5, but after she ruined a mission, she was demoted to level 1, removed from this team and is currently stationed at the PLAYGROUND, where her parents are stationed so they can keep an eye on her." Daisy said.

"Were you 2 close?" Lila asked

"Best friends for years. But apparently she got too much of her mom in her when she jeopardized the operation." Daisy said.

"I know I can't replace her, but I hope I can become your friend to." Lila said.

Daisy smiled at her and said "Thanks, but anyway, why isn't there any information regarding you or your family besides your dad in the SHIELD database?"

"Dad kept us a secret due to his particular line of work. Didn't want to risk us becoming a target of his massive list of enemies." Lila explained.

"Makes sense, so what's your skill set? You an archer like your dad?" Daisy asked

"You could say that." Lila said, pulling out a compact bow from her bag.

"It was my dad's before he retired. Gave it to me after my little brother Nathaniel was born and decided that he just wanted to live the quiet life with his family. But me, the day I go with the simple life is the day hell freezes over." Lila said.

"That's what I like to hear. But anyway, what about the other Avengers, say, Black Widow?" Daisy asked.

"I hardly ever see her. She's either training the next team of Avengers at Avengers Academy or searching the world for her long lost lover, Bruce Banner, aka, the Incredible Hulk. Went off the grid years ago and Widow has been hell bent on finding him ever since." Lila said.

"Maybe we should lend some assistance to that end, but if we're going to that, we'll need a larger and more powerful team." Daisy said.

Lila nodded in agreement.

"I'll create a profile on people I think we should recruit and then I'll show it to the rest of the team before giving it to Katia's mom, Agent Melinda May, head of the Young SHIELD program." Daisy said.

"Good idea." Lila said.

* * *

"Okay, so here are the profiles of the people I think we should recruit. First up, Howard Rhodey Stark, age 14, son of Tony and Pepper Stark, brother of Maria Stark, off the charts IQ and extreme intelligence in science and technology." Daisy said.

Her team nodded in agreement.

"Next up, Peggy Sara Rogers, age 15, daughter of Steve and Sharon Rogers, sister of James Rogers, the same super soldier serum that courses through father's veins courses through her own as well, giving her enhanced strength, speed, agility and healing and carries her own vibranium shield that was created in Wakanda." Daisy said.

Again her team nodded in agreement at this selection.

"And finally, Eric Loki Foster, age, 13, son of Thor and Jane Foster, brother of Darcy Foster and is half Asgardian. Meaning that he possesses the strength, speed, agility and healing of an Asgardian, plus, if our sources are correct, when Eric was born, Thor had the same dwarves that created his hammer, Mjolnir, forge his son a hammer from the heart of another dying star. Eric carries it with him at all times, for this hammer is practically exactly like Thor's in every way, all the way down to the enchantment that only allows Eric, Thor and anyone else the hammer deems worthy to wield it to carry it." Daisy said.

"All of these people sound like great additions to our team." John said.

"Yeah, I'll give the list to my mom and hopefully she'll agree to let us at least try and recruit these candidates." Katia said, taking the holo tablet list into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

After their list had been approved, Howard Stark was the first on their wish list. After all, if Daisy's Intel was accurate (and it always was), Howard was one of the smartest people on the planet and was close to replicating the Iron Man technology for his own purposes. Now, not only did Daisy want to recruit Stark for his mind, but she wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing.

Especially when she saw he was using his mother's name and record in Stark Industries to get ahold of vibranium, Daisy knew that they had to make sure that Howard didn't do anything stupid, illegal or both and make sure that he didn't wind up with the wrong sort of people.

* * *

"So, remind me why getting Stark first is so important. I'd go after Foster if I were leading this team." John said.

Daisy rolled her eyes and said "And that's why you aren't leading this team. Donald, Lila, show them everything we have on Stark."

Donald nodded and pulled up a holographic display.

"While he's brilliant, Howard Stark is getting into some pretty messy stuff. Our objective is get him to join our team where we can legalize his vibranium purchases. He could be a valuable asset." Daisy said

"We're almost at Stark's home in upper state New York." Lila said from where she was piloting their van.

"Great. Lila, you're with me. Hopefully seeing a familiar face will help." Daisy said.

Lila nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they arrived at the complex, Lila and Daisy were surprised to find Tony Stark waiting for them.

"Mr. Stark." Daisy said

"You're here to recruit Howard?" Tony asked

"Yes." Lila said

"Good." Tony said, showing the girls in.

* * *

Howard was currently in his makeshift lab in the basement using the piece of junk tools his father had provided him with to create his own iron man technology when the house's AI FRIDAY, unlocked the door.

Howard put the tools down and turned towards the door to see his father, Lila Barton (who he only knew from Avengers reunions), and a second girl who looked his age and was honestly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" Howard asked

"Howard, my name is Daisy Campbell. I represent the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division or as you might know us as SHIELD. I am the leader of one of the first strike teams of the Young SHIELD progra jt strikm and I want you to join my team." The girl said

"And why should I join you?" Howard asked

"Because I can secure you an actual lab with better equipment and I can get you the vibranium I know you have been trying to get using your parents' credentials. There are very dangerous people out there that will not hesitate to kill you if they find out about your work." Daisy said

"Let's give these 2 some privacy." Tony said, knowing Daisy would have easier time if it was just her and Howard.

* * *

After Tony and Lila left, Howard tried to pull the Stark charm on Daisy, just to have her slap him.

"This purely professional." Daisy said, glaring at him.

"Alright, but I will accept your offer." Howard said

"Great, but don't get any ideas. Go pack your stuff while I contact HQ." Daisy said

Howard nodded and went through the other door which led to his room.

* * *

"HQ gave us new coordinates to head to before we get the others." John informed them when they returned to the van.

"Great, Lila, set the course." Daisy said.

Lila nodded and headed to the wheel and switched the van to aerial mode and they headed for their new coordinates.

* * *

"You sure these coordinates are right. They're in the middle of the ocean." Lila said as they approached their destination.

"Switch to SHIELD de cloak radar." Daisy said, thankful Donald had invented it and installed it on their van.

"On it." Lila said

"SHIELD 816, due you copy?" A voice on the comma asked

"This is SHIELD 816, who is this?" Lila asked

"Put me through to the lead agent." The voice said

Daisy got on the com and said "this Agent Daisy Campbell, I'm the lead agent, who are you and how do we proceed?"

"This Agent Darren John, prepare to land." The voice said

"Over." Daisy said as suddenly some sort of carrier appeared in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

Once they were all inside the carrier, a man that they assumed was Agent John.

"Welcome aboard your new home." Agent John said

"New home?" Katie asked.

"Director Coulson has had people working on smaller and more advanced helicarrier for your unit to use as your base." Agent John said

"So, do you run this place?" Daisy asked.

"No, I'm just here to show you around and make sure you all settle in properly. Then I head back to base." Agent John said.

"Sweet." John Ward said.

"Let me give you a tour." Agent John said.

* * *

When the tour was complete, the entire team was impressed.

Donald and Howard were blown away by the advancements of their new, much bigger lab, John, Katia and Lila loved the living room and Daisy liked the bridge, which was designed to look like the Avengers Helicarrier Bridge, only without the computers or extra people, since the entire carrier was automated.

"Everyone report to the bridge for debriefing." Daisy said, since Agent John had just left.

* * *

Once the whole team was sitting at the conference table, Daisy began "Now that we've got this Helicarrier, we divide up a bit. So, Lila and I will take the van to get Rogers and Foster, Donald and Howard, while we're gone, I want you 2 to see if you can create an AI like Stark's FRIDAY to run this thing. I don't want to leave to the SHIELD computers."

"Done." Donald said and Howard nodded.

"Great." Daisy said as she and Lila headed to the van to head out.

* * *

After Daisy and Lila left, everyone else went along their usual activities. Katia and John were sparring in the gym and Howard and Donald were in the lab.

"We need to make sure that the AI doesn't pull an Ultron." Howard said.

"That is why I am programming it to only do anything that warrants utilizing the ship's weapons when being ordered to do so and given exact targets. The AI will also be able to run the entire helicarrier and even give a self-repair program." Donald said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Howard asked

"Yeah, and besides, the technology is based off JARVIS, just reconfigured to function off of the helicarrier and for our team's use only." Donald said.

Howard nodded, and then asked "What's the status of that girl, Daisy?"

"You're wasting your time. Several guys have tried to ask Daisy out, they all wound up in the hospital for a week." Donald advised.

"Thanks for the heads up. But what about you and her?" Howard asked

"Are you joking? Daisy and I are just friends. All though we've known each other for years. Best friends." Donald said before he redirected his attention to the AI program.


	5. Chapter 5

"So where exactly am I taking us?" Lila asked

"My sources say that Rogers is currently with her father at the new Avengers HQ in Upper State New York, training on how to use her inherited enhancements and Eric is there to learning from his father to control his Asgardian half and use his hammer properly. Hopefully, we'll be to convince them to join us." Daisy said

Lila nodded and thought of her Aunt Natasha, who hadn't been the same since the love of her life literally flew out of it.

"If Romanoff is there, we'll see if she wants to come with us while we look for Banner." Daisy said, as if she was reading Lila's mind.

"I'm sure she'll be grateful. She hasn't been the same since the war with Ultron." Lila said.

Daisy nodded as they approached the Avengers Base.

* * *

"Aunt Natasha." Lila said.

"Hey Lila, good to see you again." Natasha said as she hugged her goddaughter (I'm assuming that Natasha is the godmother to all of the Barton kids, since they all call her aunt Nat in the movie).

"Ms. Romanoff." Daisy said.

"What brings you 2 here? Tired of working for SHIELD already?" Natasha asked

Daisy smiled and said "No, but we're assembling our own unit and we came to recruit Peggy Rogers and Eric Foster."

"Follow me." Natasha said, leading them inside.

While Daisy went to talk to Rogers and Foster and their parents, Natasha and Lila were talking.

"How's your dad?" Natasha asked

"He's good. Teaching Nathaniel to shoot arrows. Too bad he gave me his old bow." Lila said.

Natasha was surprised by this, since she knew how much Clint loved his bow.

"What about you? Seeing anyone?" Lila asked

"No, can't seem to move on from Banner. Just wish I knew where he was." Natasha said.

"That's actually why we're expanding our unit. Director Coulson has given us the mission of tracking him down and bringing him back here. We could use your help if you're interested." Lila said.

Natasha smiled and said "Happy to. When I find him, he's going to receive a piece of my mind for leaving."

Lila smiled as Daisy returned with Peggy and Eric at her side.

"Say hello to our new teammates." Daisy said.

"Great, let's get back to the base." Lila said.

* * *

When they returned to the Helicarrier, Natasha was impressed.

"So Coulson gave you guys your own helicarrier?" Natasha said.

"Yep." Daisy said

"Cool, so what's your status on the Banner hunt?" Natasha asked

"Lila, you tell her about that while I show Peggy and Eric to their cabins." Daisy said

* * *

"This is our new training room." Daisy said.

"Why don't we have a little fun Eric?" Peggy said, grabbing her shield.

"Gladly." Eric said, summoning his hammer, Lightning Crasher, to his hand before he charged her.

Daisy rolled her eyes as she let them have at it.

* * *

Donald and Howard that completed the AI like Daisy requested hours ago and had actually named it S.U.M.M.E.R. and now while Howard worked with vibranium Daisy had secured for him as promised, Donald was working something else.

"I wouldn't mind a little help over here?" Howard said as he continued to fabricate his armor.

"Kind of busy myself." Donald said as he continued to work on his project.

"With what?" Howard asked.

"If you must know, Daisy's birthday is coming up soon and I'm working on her present." Donald said.

"Really, well maybe I should make her a present of my own to let her see how awesome a boyfriend I would be." Howard said.

"Good luck with that." Donald said.

"What are you making her?" Howard asked, wanting to know what the competition was.

"Like I'd tell you." Donald said, since he didn't want to risk Howard stealing his present idea.

"Whatever." Howard said as he began to create his own gift for Daisy.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was April 19th, also known as Daisy Campbell's 16th birthday. Boy had she been looking forward to this day for a while.

She had just finished getting ready for the day and headed outside her quarters to the bridge to check the Banner scans and have her usual morning meeting with Director Coulson for any updates on the Infinity Stones that her team has been pursuing ever since the infinity wars. The Mind Stone was secured with the Vision, but the other 5, Power, Time, Reality, Space and Soul, were still scattered across the globe and Daisy's team's primary mission is to find them and contain them in SHIELD.

"Director Coulson." Daisy said as she established the conference.

"Happy Birthday Daisy." Coulson said.

"Thank you sir. But what's the status on Banner and the Infinity Stones?" Daisy asked

"Nothing yet. But I'll let you know if anything comes up. But in the meantime, why don't you and your team take the day off to celebrate your birthday." Coulson said.

"Thank you sir." Daisy said, not believing her luck.

"You're welcome. And your parents are looking forward to seeing you." Coulson said.

"Mom and Dad are coming here." Daisy said, surprised

"You didn't think they'd miss out on celebrating your 16th birthday did you?" Coulson said

"No sir." Daisy said as she ended the call.

* * *

That night, Daisy and her team were celebrating her birthday in the lounge. Daisy had spent the afternoon on the mainland with her parents and had officially gotten her driver's license. And her parents had given Daisy her very own quinjet as her birthday present.

Now she and her team hanging out in the lounge, where her team had turned into a party center. They had a buffet table, sound system, it was basically just like a nightclub, minus the alcohol.

Right now, the team was gathered in a circle while different members went into the middle and showed their dancing skills.

Right now Daisy was in the middle and she was nailing it, since she had been taking dance lessons since she was 6.

"Go Daisy. Go Daisy." Her team said as they clapped.

"Beat that fools." Daisy said with a grin.

* * *

After some more dancing, the gang took a break, right as a slow song started.

"May I have this dance?" Howard asked Daisy.

"No." Daisy said

Howard looked disappointed as he walked away.

"I thought you loved to dance." Donald asked her.

"I do, but when it comes to slow dancing, I prefer to dance with the right partner." Daisy said.

"Well, tell me about who the right partner for you is." Donald said

Daisy smiled as she took a sip from her soda and said "Alright. Well, he isn't the most athletic person, but he makes up for it with his impressive intelligence. He's not the kind of guy that most girls go for, but that's what I like about him. It means I won't have to worry about him being taken from me. This guys is sweet, funny, compassionate, smart, and brave in his own way. He's my best friend and has been since we were little."

"So, who is it?" Donald asked

Daisy rolled her eyes at how clueless Donald was. For a guy with an IQ of over a 1000, he couldn't take a hint.

So she stood up, held her hand out to him and said "Want to dance?"

Donald smiled and said "So I'm that guy. Sure."

* * *

As the 2 danced together, John smiled, since he knew that Donald has had a crush on Daisy for years.

"It's nice to see that they're finally together. Daisy has had a crush on him for years." Katia said of her best friend.

"Same thing with Donald. I was wondering when they'd finally come out with it." John said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Daisy was sitting at the bridge of the ship playing candy crush on her phone, when the alarms sounded.

Daisy ran up to her command post.

"What's going on?" Peggy asked.

"We' got bogeys on our 6th and our 9th. Stark, what's the status of that armor?" Daisy asked.

"It's done, but I haven't had time to test it." Howard said into her earpiece.

"A luxury we don't have time for. I need you to suit up and both you and Eric on the outside of this thing. Eric, you hit whatever hit us. Stark, you're on damage. SUMMER's scans of the ship say that engine 2 got hit. Remove any debris that might be jamming the engine and then give it a boost until the repulsor jet starts working." Daisy said

"On it." Both Stark and Eric said

"Summer, warm up our guns and raise the shields. Once the engines are all operational, get us in the air and cloaked." Daisy said as Lila, Donald, John, Katia and Widow ran onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" Lila asked

"We're under attack. Donald, get down to engine 2 and run a reboot to get us in the air. Stark is outside moving the debris from the engine. Lila, time to trade in your bow and arrows for something bigger." Daisy said as the weapon controls came up to the side of bridge.

Lila and Donald nodded as they went to their assigned stations.

"Everyone else, strap in." Daisy said

They all nodded.

* * *

Once the carrier was airborne and cloaked, Daisy called a meeting.

"Any idea who those fighters belonged to?" Peggy asked

"Based on the data I gathered from right before the attack, I'd say HYDRA." Daisy said.

"Why's that?" Widow asked.

"Because, right before the attack, our scanners located not only the power infinity stone, but Dr. Banner as well." Daisy said.

"You found him?" Natasha asked

Daisy nodded and said "We'll break up into 2 teams. One will go after Banner, the other will get the stone. We can't let either fall into the wrong hands."

"Than it sounds like its good I got here when I did." Said a familiar voice.

"Isabelle." Daisy said as she and Katia got up and went to hug their old friend.

"Finally got promoted back to the team. Level 5." Isabelle said.

"Good timing. Now we'll divide up into teams. I'll take Stark, Rogers, Foster and Romanoff to get Banner. Lila, you'll lead the other team, comprised of Donald, John, Katia and Isabelle to secure the stone." Daisy said.

"But I'm only a level 5. I don't have authorization for that." Lila said, since Director Coulson had established that you had to be at least a level 6 to lead a unit.

"Well, now you do." Daisy said.

"What?" Lila asked

"I spoke with Director Coulson this morning and he agreed that after everything you've done for this team, training, recruitment, recon, we've decided to promote you. Welcome to level 6." Daisy said.

Lila's jaw dropped.

"I thought you might like that." Daisy said with a smile as she handed Lila a new badge, this one reading LILA BARTON, LEVEL 6.

"Thank you." Lila said

Daisy smiled and said "Make us proud. Everyone get your gear ready. My team is taking the jet, Lila, your team is taking the carrier, since you'll need the lab to properly contain the stone."

Lila nodded.

* * *

When the jet touched down in Siberia Russia, Daisy, Eric, Peggy and Natasha put on SHIELD sanctioned protection suits that were created by Donald's parents, Level 8 agents Leo and Jemma Fitz, while Howard suited up in his what he'd dubbed, Blade, Armor.

"You're sure that this is the place?" Natasha asked

Daisy nodded and said "Our new HB satellite confirmed it. It would also explain how he's gone so long undetected. Most satellites can't see through this kind of weather."

"I've got eyes on the prize." Peggy said.

"Do not engage. Romanoff, you're up." Daisy.

Natasha nodded as she entered the hospital Banner had been sighted in.

* * *

Bruce Banner was preparing to clock out for the night when he felt someone sneak up on him.

"Can I help you?" Banner asked as he turned to see Natasha Romanoff standing in front of him with a gun raised.

"I have half a mind to shoot you for leaving." Natasha said

"I'm sorry about that." Banner said

"You can apologize to me about it at length when we get to New York." Natasha said with a smile.

"I look forward to it." Banner said

* * *

Once Daisy's team returned to the carrier, she was relieved to see that everyone on Lila's team was unharmed, though, John seemed a little shaken up.

"Power stone secure. Eric is waiting for your orders before he takes it and its new containment unit to Asgard for safe keeping." Lila said

"Tell him that as soon as I inform HQ, get that rock the hell off this planet. We'll drop the lovebirds off at Avenger's HQ before we return to SHIELD HQ." Daisy said.

"Understood." Lila the


	8. Chapter 8

After Eric had returned from Asgard and Daisy had informed Coulson, who gave them the night off, the team was now gathered around in the lounge area, telling stories about when they were young.

As Lila finished talking, Howard looked towards John, who hadn't been saying anything, and said "John, any stories you'd like to share?"

However, Daisy, Donald, Katia and Isabelle had go to John to keep him from lunging at Stark.

"What's his problem?" Eric asked

"John's youth is not a good subject to talk about." Isabelle said, looking at the guy that was like her brother to her.

Daisy nodded and said "John, go to the gym and blow off some steam on a punching bag."

John nodded as he got up and left the room without a word.

"Isabelle, can you go and keep an eye on him." Daisy asked.

"No problem." Isabelle agreed, getting up and going after John.

"What was that about?" Lila asked.

"John's life before SHIELD was not a happy one. His parents are known enemies of SHIELD. They tortured him, tried to break his will and turn him into a monster like them. Apparently SHIELD caught up to them right as they were close to breaking John. My mom, Katia's mom and both of Isabelle's parents were there. SHIELD brought John to medical and trauma facility and locked his parents up in the Tank for life, just like my grandparents after the inhuman war." Daisy said

"I thought your grandmother still worked at Afterlife?" Lila asked

"No, my mom got an agreement that said she could be at Afterlife to train my family, but besides that, she's locked up." Daisy said.

"Anyway, so John doesn't like to talk about his childhood." Katia finished.

* * *

John was standing in front of a punching, letting loose all of the pain of his past.

"You should probably wrap your hands before you break them. Again." Isabelle said as she entered the gym.

"Yeah, you're right." John said as he took a break to wrap properly wrap his hands.

"Daisy send you to keep an eye on me?" John asked

"Yeah, I mean, you broke the window in your bunk the last time you got mad about your past." Isabelle reminded him.

"Yeah." John said as he resumed hitting the bag.

* * *

After a while of watching John, Isabelle saw that he wasn't making much progress, so she went over to her gym locker and changed into her own workout clothes.

"Why don't you try sparring with a partner who'll punch back? Might work better." Isabelle said as she wrapped her own hands.

"Ok." John said as they walked over to the matted area and began to spar.

They went at it for a while until they found themselves on the floor with John pinning Isabelle down.

He looked down at her and their eyes met and before either of them knew what he was doing, John leaned down and kissed Isabelle.

When he pulled away, they both said "Whoa."

And then John said "I believe I win."

"Shut up." Isabelle said as they got to their feet.

"Thanks. I really needed this." John said as he unwrapped his hands.

"The fight or the kiss?" Isabelle asked with a smile.

"Both. I've had a crush on you for a long time. Just been too busy to do anything about it." John said.

"Yeah, too busy. But just for the record, I happen to like you to." Isabelle said with a smile.

"So, want to catch a movie in the screening room sometime?" John asked

"I'd love to." Isabelle said.

"Great." John said.

* * *

When John and Isabelle came back, both freshly showered and wearing new clothes, they found that their team were having a movie night, watching the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. Most likely Daisy's choice, since she was a complete Harry Potter nut.

They were all gathered around the room, Howard, Lila, Katia and Peggy were all sitting on beanbag chairs, Eric was sitting in a recliner and Daisy and Donald were sitting on the couch, with Daisy's head being leaning up against Donald's chest.

"When did the ducks finally get together?" Isabelle asked, referring to their old nickname for Donald and Daisy after the famous Disney duck couple, Donald and Daisy Duck.

"The night before you came back. Daisy's 16th birthday." John said.

"About damn time." She whispered into his ear as they sat down together to finish watching the movie.

"Feeling better John?" Daisy asked as she noticed him and Isabelle holding hands.

"Much better." John said with a smile as Isabelle mimicked Daisy and rested her head on her new boyfriend's strong, well-built chest.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright team, just got new orders from HQ." Daisy said as they all gathered in the debriefing room.

"And?" Donald asked

Daisy brought a holographic image of a man with clean cut, slick blonde hair up onto the holotable's display.

"This is Jarred Reynolds. CEO of Reynolds International. SHIELD received Intel that Reynolds has been excavating large quantities of this." Daisy said, pulling some kind of crystal up.

"What is that?" John asked

"It's called ISO-8. Found in the site of craters and if you dig deep enough, under the ground of where the Asgardian Bifrost Bridge exists. According to the energy signatures, ISO-8 has the potential to either power the planet or destroy it. And SHIELD has received word that Reynolds is dealing ISO-8 with a new coming super terrorist group known only by this one word name: Drakon. Look them in the eye and you die." Daisy said.

"So what's our mission?" Howard asked

"Our mission is to get into Reynold's complex, acquire all the ISO-8 he has been mining and find out any information we can. And to do that, we'll be going undercover." Daisy said as the helicarrier landed.

"SUMMER, go into camo mode." Daisy said.

"Done." The AI said.

"This is going to be a stakeout. Most of us will stay on the now camouflaged helicarrier, but Lila, Howard, you're going in. I've enrolled both of you at the same school that Reynold's son Jason attends. Howard, since you're a genius, you'll be taking all advanced classes, primarily so you can use the school's network to keep tabs on Jason's history and see if you can use it to access his father's finances. Lila, I've hacked Jason's schedule and replicated it so that you have all of the same classes as him. Befriend him, flirt with him, and get him to go out with you. If he doesn't look like he wants to do you, it means either he's gay or you're not trying hard enough." Daisy said.

"Okay, but why do I need to go out with him?" Lila asked

"To raise the least amount of suspicion when you show up at his house. Once there, give Jarred this watch. It serves as a micro-virus to allow me to access and copy the entire Reynolds International database, even encrypted files. It should get us all the intel we need." Daisy said.

Both Howard and Lila nodded in agreement.

"You'll need these. They contain your undercover names and profiles. Keep reading them until you know them by heart. You start at this school on Monday." Daisy said, handing them each a tablet.

"Samuel Retkins." Howard said

"Olivia Cantorfield." Lila asked

"I'm not changing the names. Those are the ones that I've already put in the school files." Daisy said.

"Let's go get packed up." Lila said.

Howard nodded.

* * *

After about a month of waiting, Daisy had finally received word from Howard that Lila was going to the Reynold's house for dinner.

"Everyone get ready. Once I get the signal, we move." Daisy said as she brought up watch's signal. The second the watch touched Jarred Reynold's wrist, it was go time.

Once the team was ready, Daisy was still waiting to activate the virus that would give SHIELD complete access to Reynold's network.

"Come on Lila, you can do it." Daisy said, right before the signal went on.

"We are a go. Eric, portal to that location, Ward, Rogers, Hunter, Garner, use silencers to take them out." Daisy said.

They all nodded as Eric opened the portal and Daisy began to start the hack.

"Lila, take them out. Stark, suit up and stand by, I'll send you the coordinates of the ISO-8 when I get them. Secure it and bring it back here to be submitted to SHIELD." Daisy said into their coms.

"Copy that." Lila and Stark said the same time.

"Remember, we need Reynolds alive to take in for questioning." Daisy said as she decrypted the location of the ISO-8 and transmitted it to Howard's suit's navigation systems.

"Coordinates received. On my way now." Howard said.

"Good. Donald is prepping the cargo hold. Contact if you need any assistance." Daisy said.

"Understood." Howard said into his com.

* * *

Howard had his armor's shields up and weapons hot as he arrived at the facility.

"SUMMER, you got the ISO-8 energy signature in your databanks?" Howard asked

"Yes." SUMMER said.

"Scan for it. We need to find it before any counter measures are put in place." Howard said as he landed and began to search the facility.

"Match found." SUMMER said.

"Great." Howard said, right as a missile flew past him.

"Who shot that?" Howard asked, repulsors armed and ready.

"Me." Said a voice he recognized.

"Jason. How did you get here so quickly?" Howard asked

"You didn't think Drakon was the only one who benefitted from my father's ISO-8 did you? This suit is a prototype sent to him from Drakon as a thank you gift. It runs on ISO-8, an energy source that'll put your arc reactor to shame." Jason said.

"Get out of my way." Howard said.

"I don't think so." Jason said as he blasted Howard.

"Backup needed. Jason is here and he's using a suit powered by ISO-8." Howard said.

"Backup is on the way." Daisy said, grabbing her gear before getting on her hover cycle and heading out.

* * *

Just as Jason was about to defeat Howard, whose suit was damaged badly, Daisy jumped in and literally yanked Jason's faceplate off.

"Surrender or things get messy." Daisy said.

"I'm not afraid of a girl." Jason said.

"Big mistake." Howard said, since while he hadn't ever seen Daisy in action in the field, he had heard stories about her taking out men at least twice her size without even a scratch.

"Try me." Daisy said.

"As you wish." Jason said, training every weapon he had at her, but when he fired, Daisy just dodged and used the Terrigen Mist to turn Jason into a statue.

"Thanks for the assist." Howard said.

"No problem. I brought a hover cycle to tow the ISO-8 since you suit clearly isn't in any shape to transport it now." Daisy said.

"Tell me about it." Howard said as they began to pack up the ISO-8 and bring it back to base.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well done Agent Campbell. Reynolds is being transported to the Tank for questioning." Coulson said.

"Thank you sir. I'm just glad my team was able to handle Reynolds while Stark and I dealt with his son. How's his mother holding up about Jason's death?" Daisy asked

"She's heartbroken, but doesn't blame you. She understands that like his father, Jason made some bad choices that cost him his life. We've transferred her now ex-husband's money into her name and the rest of Jarred Reynold's assets have been seized and frozen by SHIELD." Coulson said.

"And Drakon?" Daisy asked

"We couldn't find any information regarding the organization in Reynold's database, but that suit his son was using is a treasure trove of data." Coulson said.

"I'd say so since the suit was designed by Drakon." Daisy said.

"And since Drakon has a large supply of ISO-8 already stockpiled, there's no telling how much damage they could do with it." Coulson said.

Daisy nodded and said "Stark and I saw what they could do with just a small piece of ISO-8 the size of a pebble that we found was powering the armor. Who knows how much they could do with as much as they stockpiled."

"That's what your team is going to figure out." Coulson said

"Excuse me?" Daisy asked.

"I'm putting you on the Drakon case. Find them, stop them, and bring them in." Coulson said

"One problem with that. In order to do something like that, either a level 8 operative would have to join my team or I would have to be promoted to Level 8 and the highest ranking a member of the New SHIELD Program can reach is level 6." Daisy reminded the director.

"I'm aware of that." Coulson said as he handed Daisy a new lanyard.

"Agent Daisy Campbell, Level 8 clearance." Daisy said, her eyes literally bugging out of her head.

"You earned this. You've led your team on multiple successful missions, you passed the required SHIELD exams for all 3 divisions with flying colors, and you've risked your life on multiple occasions. You have more than earned this. Your mother will be very proud of you." Coulson said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Daisy said.

Coulson nodded and said "Proceed with Drakon in any way you want and as a reward for helping SHIELD acquire it, you and your team can take half of it for the usage of upgrading all your gear and equipment."

Daisy nodded.

"And one last thing. Your mother will be arriving at your helicarrier tomorrow to drop off some new recruits for your team." Coulson said

"Understood, I'll make sure my team is on point." Daisy said.

Coulson nodded as Daisy signaled for a SHIELD team to load the crystals up onto her ride.

* * *

The next morning, Daisy made sure that her team were all looking presentable, standing at attention as her mother's jet touched down onboard the carrier.

When the doors to the command center opened, Daisy was surprised to see her little brother and sister enter with her mom.

"Mom." Daisy said, hugging Skye.

"Hey sweetheart. Congratulations on your promotion." Skye said, hugging her daughter.

"What are Trip and Rebecca doing here?" Daisy asked

"They're joining your team. Level 1." Skye said.

"What. Mom, they're only 14." Daisy said.

"Same age you were when you joined and now you're a level 8 commanding officer. Besides, your father and I have too much on our plates right now to watch them." Skye said.

"Mom, I am a SHIELD agent in charge of tracking down a terrorist organization, not a babysitter." Daisy protested.

"You said it yourself, their gifts could come in handy in the field." Skye said.

Daisy looked at Trip and Rebecca before saying "Fine, I'll give them a trial run. But if they do anything to jeopardize an op or the safety of this team, they're dismissed from it, no second chances, no talking about it."

"Done." Skye said.

"Great. I already know I'm going to regret this." Daisy said, for while she loved her siblings, they didn't have the same training she and Grant had.

"Relax. They know their limit." Skye said.

"That's what I'm afraid of. They'll try and push them." Daisy said.

"Relax. You'll do fine." Skye said, hugging her daughter.

"Thank you." Daisy said.

"Make us proud." Skye said as she turned to get back on her jet to take her back to HQ.


	11. Chapter 11

Daisy was currently running analysis on Trip and Rebecca's abilities, to make sure they're good for missions, not that she planned on putting them in the field anytime soon. After all, they didn't have the proper training.

"So, will you put us in the field?" Trip asked when they finished.

Daisy smiled and said "You 2 are good, but not that good. You may have a handle on your powers, but you don't have proper training. I've already assigned both of you SOs. Trip, John is your SO, Rebecca, Isabelle is yours. Once I get an okay from them, then we'll talk about putting you 2 in the field. Right now, you're focused on using your skills in computer sciences to be of use. It's safe and nothing that requires you leaving the carrier."

"How soon do you think it'll be before you trust enough to go into the field?" Rebecca asked

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I'm afraid that mom and dad will kill me if I let you 2 get killed." Daisy said.

"Fair enough." Trip said as they headed to the debriefing room, just to have the door close in front of Trip and Rebecca.

"Sorry, but you need Level 4 clearance to attend these meetings. Go hang out in the lounge." Daisy said.

Her siblings grumbled, but nodded.

* * *

"Okay people, since I uploaded the armor's matrix into our mainframe, while of course setting up firewalls to prevent them from gaining access to our Intel, Drakon is basically HYDRA's little brother. Only difference is that if you look these people in the eye, supposedly, you die. I've sent HQ the locations of Drakon bases we've found across the globe, but our priority is to find out who's in charge of the organization and why they founded it." Daisy said.

"Agreed." Donald said.

"Stark, what's the status on the ISO-8 Coulson let us bring along?" Daisy asked

"SUMMER is running a scan on it as we speak and soon she should be able to replicate it and give us an endless supply." Howard said.

"Great. I want us in top form at all times, we can't risk being caught off guard by these people." Daisy said.

Her team nodded as they all split up, Stark and Donald for the lab, Isabelle and John to begin training Trip and Rebecca, Katia Eric and Peggy to go and spar and Daisy and Lila hit the lounge to play call of duty black ops on their Xbox.

* * *

"So, just out of curiosity, why did you pick me and Howard to go into the field and not go in yourself?" Lila asked as she took out some zombies with her bow and one hulk buster arrow. (Daisy had hacked the game and created personalized avatars with personalized weaponry and powers for each team member)

"I've seen the way you look at him, thought it might be a good bonding experience." Daisy said as she chucked a grenade into the field.

"Yeah, well, Stark barely looked at me due to all the flirting I did on the mission. Must've done my job too well." Lila said

Daisy shrugged and said "Who knows what goes on inside guys' heads. I prefer to focus on things I can actual understand."

"Fair enough." Lila agreed as they resumed playing their game.

* * *

John was currently in the training room of the carrier with Trip.

"You need to focus. Concentration is key. Block out any distractions and focus on the task at hand." John said to his rookie.

Trip nodded in agreement and tried to concentrate on his target, a punching bag.

"Okay, try the technique again." John said

Trip nodded.

* * *

"Any sign of Drakon?" Donald asked his girlfriend as he approached her in the command center.

"No. They've gone running into the shadows. We'll have to find those shadows and shine a light through them in order to find Drakon." Daisy said

"You look tense." Donald asked.

"Got a lot of things to worry about. I don't think I've gone anywhere near the bunks since before Lila and Stark's mission. Drakon has been taking up a majority of my time." Daisy said, since the chair she was sitting in has become her bed.

"Go get some sleep in your bunk. SUMMER is programmed to let you know if something comes up." Donald said

"I thought I was the one who's supposed to give orders." Daisy said, though she did take Donald's advice and headed off to her cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, but I think this is going to be the last chapter. HYDRA is on the move and I have ideas for a different story regarding that. I'll post more on this story if I get any more ideas, but I promise that I'll make this chapter as good as possible.**

* * *

Daisy was utilizing every last resource at her disposal to find and destroy Drakon. Her team had already taken out bases all over the globe, but she knew it wouldn't mean anything if they didn't take out the man in charge.

Sebastian Pierce. Son of one of HYDRA's old heads, Alexander Pierce.

And Daisy was prepared to do whatever it took to take Pierce out.

"Daisy, we've got a lead on Pierce." Donald said

"Let Coulson know and tell I'd like as much backup as possible. The bigger, the better. Tell the others to suit up and lock weapons on the location when we get there. I wanna make sure Pierce can see us coming." Daisy said.

"On it." Donald said.

* * *

"Charging lasers." SUMMER said.

"Remember team. Do whatever you have to shut these creeps down." Daisy said to her team.

"With pleasure." Katia said as they all gathered at the jet to head in.

"Stark, Foster, Trip, Rebecca and I will go in first and take out as many of these goons as possible. Once you get the signal, join the party, weapons burning." Daisy said.

Her team nodded they prepared to take out Drakon, once and for all.

* * *

Once the helicarrier had blasted the compound, the first team went in, right as SHIELD dropped a gamma bomb on them.

"Good timing." Daisy said as the rest of the Avengers, even the retired ones like Stark and Hawkeye joined the party.

"Didn't you'd get all the fun did you?" Tony Stark said as more quinjets appeared.

"SHIELD, take no prisoners." Daisy shouted as she unleashed the mist and turned all of Drakon to stone.

"Now this is why I joined SHIELD." Trip said as he unleashed a sphere of energy and blew up have the base.

"That's what I'm talking about." Rebecca said as she created 2 large laser turrets out of thin air and set them loose on the compound.

"Hulk, SMASH." Widow shouted as the full might of SHIELD and the Avengers came piling down on Drakon.

* * *

Within minutes, the battle was over and SHIELD was victorious.

"Well done." Coulson said

"Thank you sir." Daisy said.

"I think that after what happened today, your team doesn't need to be members of the Young SHIELD program." Coulson said.

"Sir?" Daisy asked

"You and your team are now fully-fledged SHIELD agents. You've earned it." Coulson said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Daisy said again, not believing that she and her team now real SHIELD agents. Their time with Young SHIELD was over and the next chapter of their lives as SHIELD agents was about to begin.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that story. I'm sorry I'm ending it now, but I'm just out of ideas for it, besides, now that Daisy's team is done with the young SHIELD program, there isn't really a need for this story to continue. If you want to, you can start writing the sequel of what happens next and you can use my characters if you want to.**


End file.
